


Strawberry Milkshakes

by akaashine



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Milkshakes, SO FLUFFY, Strangers to Lovers, just joe being super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashine/pseuds/akaashine
Summary: He was the sun.A sudden meeting at a beach leads to getting to know the sweetest boy in the world.





	Strawberry Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey a lil Joe Mazzello imagine! I've been having too many feelings for our favorite lil ginger and had to get this out after I had my first ever strawberry milkshake.  
> I purposely made the reader gender ambiguous so anybody can enjoy this!  
> I hope you enjoy (^:

He was the sun. So bright, a smile rarely left his face and he caused everyone to smile in return. His laugh was contagious, and it bubbled from him constantly like a stream that seemed to never end. Once you heard him laughing it was hard to contain your own, even if you had no clue what he was laughing about.

He was summer and everything good that came from it. He was the lone hammock connected between two trees. He was the yellow and purple wild flowers that cluttered the grass. He was spiral sea shell that was so rare to find but once discovered cherished. 

You loved him. You loved him when you saw him lying alone in the hammock out in the yard. You loved him when he picked as many wildflowers as he could and attempted to braid them into your hair. You loved him when he brought you every pretty seashell he found. 

You loved him, and he just so happened to love you back. 

 

You two had met by accident, you had been sitting on the beach reading a book when all the sudden someone tripped over your legs and sputtered across you in a flurry of sand and swears. He had apologized profusely; he had been looking out at the ocean and hadn’t been paying attention to where he was walking. You wanted to be angry, but he flashed you the most beautiful smile and you knew that you could never be angry at the red headed boy draped across your legs.

As a way to make it up to you, he claimed, he asked you out for lunch. You had nowhere else to be and agreed. What was there to lose? He was very cute and you wouldn’t mind getting to know him better. Secretly, he wanted to get to know you better as well, it’s not everyday you trip over such a stunner.

He took you to a little diner near the beach, claiming that it had the best milkshakes in all of town. Conversation came so easy between you two, and you couldn’t stop smiling all throughout the meal. He was proving to be hilarious and you adored the way his nose scrunched up when he smiled. He had stars in his eyes and you were willing to go stargazing forever if it meant you could be with him.

Once you two had eaten lunch he ordered you both strawberry milkshakes, even after you said you preferred another flavor. He insisted you had to try strawberry, he had had all of the different flavors and assured you strawberry was the best of them all. 

Before you knew it you had a 50s style milkshake in front of you with dainty whipped cream and a little cherry on top. He had an identical one in front of him, but he wasn’t focused on it, he was looking at you. He looked like a little kid at christmas, so excited to seeing your reaction to trying it. Grabbing hold of the straw you tried it and decided he was right, this was the best milkshake you’d ever had. Giving him a little thumbs up and a smile, he knew that he had won. You shook your head at how he looked so excited and continued drinking your shake. He finished his in record time you were actually amazed at how he didn’t get a brain freeze. He just looked so happy, you couldn’t believe this man you had met barely a few hours ago was so excited to drinking milkshakes with you.

It was clear you both wanted to see each other again, so you exchanged numbers and left with promises to meet up. Before you knew it, your milkshake dates became a regular thing, and you started hanging out after too. You would walk the beach together and it became a normal thing for him to chatter about anything and give you pretty shells claiming they made him think of you. You invited him to your place where you would throw popcorn at each other during movies neither of you really paid any attention to. 

Soon walking the beach together led to clasped hands, movies led to sitting closer together and waking up cuddling. It was never really needed to explicitly stated, but you two were into each other. One day you two were on your couch after stopping at the diner, your head in his lap and his hands running through your hair when you asked him what you two were. He shrugged and pursed his lips together for a moment. He tapped your head as a hint to sit up, which you did with a confused expression on your face, you not having any clue what he was doing. He grabbed your hands and asked you to be his partner. You nodded and smiled profusely, just like he did that first time he got you the strawberry milkshake. He smiled brighter than you had ever seen him before and he pulled you into a tight hug. 

 

You loved him. You loved the way his hair looked even more orange in the sun. You loved the freckles that coated his shoulders and you loved the way he shivered when you ran a finger across his bare spine in the morning. You loved the way he always brought you flowers, even when you had to scold him for accidentally stealing them from your neighbors flowerbed. You loved it when he made you make him a necklaces out of the seashells that had natural holes in them. 

Above all, you loved the way his kisses always tasted like strawberry milkshakes. You loved the way he looked at you with those starry eyes before running his hand along your cheek and kissing you. He always smiled when he kissed you, even though it ruined the rhythm of the kiss. He always touched you so tenderly, and every kiss was saturated with his love for you. You wanted to kiss him forever, tasting the sugary milkshake on his lips.

You loved him, and he loved you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey let me know what you thought! And if you have any requests please don't hesitate to send them my way. Also feel free to message me on tumblr @moreofthatbrianmay


End file.
